1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an apparatus and a system for controlling output of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known that enable a user to transmit a print job from a personal computer to a printer and spool (store) the print job at the printer. The accumulated print job may be executed when the user issues a print command via an operation screen of the printer.
Also, systems are known that support a so-called Pull Printing feature that enables a plurality of users to share a print job. A user may execute the print job by selecting the print job from a list of stored print jobs at a printer (See e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-243094).
Although such known systems enable a plurality of users to share a print job, these systems lack the capacity to provide flexible accommodations for various manners of sharing a print job.